The purpose of this study is to explore the sensitivity and responsiveness of the Outcome and Assessment Information Set (OASIS) and the Nursing Outcomes Classification (NOC) in measuring differences in outcomes of heart disease patients who receive different intensities of home care nursing interventions. OASIS ratings will be compared to NOC ratings for heart disease patients receiving home care across select outcome categories. OASIS and NOC data will be collected at the home care admission visit, and repeated at the home care discharge visit or after 60 days, according to whichever comes first. Nursing interventions provided will be recorded using the Nursing Interventions Classification (NIC). Intervention intensity will be calculated according to the number of interventions provided for each outcome category. Sensitivity will be determined by assessing the relationship of the change in OASIS and NOC scores to the intensity of nursing interventions provided in each outcome category, when other risk factors are controlled. Severity of heart disease and presence and severity of comorbidities will be risk adjusted in the analysis. The responsiveness of OASIS and NOC in detecting clinically discernable change will be measured by evaluating the ability of each measure to predict the presence of clinical change as detected by a criterion measure.